C
by That Unknown Fangirl
Summary: What happens when something that is meant to be played with, starts playing with your life?
1. CDC To C

**The trailer for the movie 'Ra-One' inspired me to write this. Hope y'all like it :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>_

_**Chapter 1 – CDC To C**_

Chad Dylan Cooper was upset. There was no better way to put it: he was just simply _upset_. And why wouldn't he be? The only girl he'd ever really loved had just broken up with him – of course he wasn't going to be happy about it.

Chad walked out of Condor Studios, trying to think about what to do next; how to make her trust him again, how to get her back. The thoughts led the eighteen-year-old actor back to his car, and he started to drive aimlessly around with no intention of stopping. He was driving along a deserted road, when suddenly, he heard a loud bang. He focused on what had suddenly appeared right in front of the car – it was a huge crater in the middle of the road.

"What the…" he mumbled, and got out of the car to take a look. The crater had clouds of smoke coming out of it, and Chad fearlessly stepped closer to investigate. It was a massive rock, somewhat like a meteor, and on the hard ground next to it, he noticed something glowing blue. Wondering what it was, he hesitantly bent down to pick it up.

"Hey, kid!" A croaky voice called out to him.

"What?" Chad asked, looking up from the mysterious object in the crater.

"That thing's dangerous. I wouldn't touch it if I were in your place. If you know how to use it, it's something to be played with. If you don't, however…it could play with your life," the elderly man explained to him. Chad chuckled, shaking his head at the old man's stupidity.

He bent down again to pick up the glowing device, and regretted it at once.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Please review! :D<strong>

**- Sarah :)**


	2. Superhero

_**C**_

_**Chapter 2 – Superhero**_

"What the hell is happening?" Chad yelled, waving his now-blue hand in front of the doctor's face.

"I don't know…" The doctor stuttered, without any sort of explanation as to what was going on. He watched as the angry celebrity picked up a pen and crushed it, looking confused.

"Okay, that shouldn't happen!" Chad said, looking in shock at his hand. Super strength?

"You think?" The doctor responded with a sigh. The things he had to put up with…!

"What am I supposed to do about this?" Chad yelled, glaring at the confused doctor.

"Go to a scientist. That might help." Chad gave him one last death-glare and left the room, heading out to the street.

"Told you you'd regret it," A voice said suddenly, startling him. He looked up, to see the elderly man from before, smiling. He slowly walked away, disappearing into the distance, leaving a very confused Chad alone.

"Damn!" Chad shouted, as the blue, inching slowly up his arm, turned to a greyish silver colour. What was happening? And there wasn't even anybody around to help him, or explain what was happening. Whatever it was, it felt cold against his skin, and he couldn't help but worry. What if it was something that could kill him? What if it did? How would the world live without the greatest actor of this generation?

"What the hell is happening?" Chad yelled, in shock at his colour-changing hand. Sure, it matched his eyes, but it was just plain weird.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," a deep voice growled nearby.

"What?" Chad asked, turning in the direction of the voice, momentarily distracted from the weird feeling in his arm as the strange substance spread.

"You seem to have fallen right into my trap," the voice said, "By the way, you're a superhero."

"I'm a _what_?!" Chad asked, shocked.

"You. Are. A. Super. Hero." The voice repeated, at a slower pace.

"And who are you?" he asked, still very confused at the whole situation.

"You must not know that. But you are the chosen one," the voice replied, in a low growl. Chad chuckled loudly.

"Okay, joke's over, Randoms. I know you guys are just trying to prank me - well, guess what? It's not working," he said, looking around, hoping for the Randoms to jump out from behind the trees or something. He waited, but no-one appeared. Suddenly, the voice sighed.

"And I had to pick an idiot." It said to itself.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Chad said firmly.

"Sure, sure, whatever. Just, go save the world or something!" The voice growled, frustrated, and didn't speak again, leaving Chad even more confused than he already was.

* * *

><p>It had been half an hour since Chad had found out what was happening, and he was still trying to get to grips with the idea that he was an actual <em>superhero<em>. His view of superheroes wasn't the best one – he'd always thought they were just weird dudes on TV and movies, in Lycra jumpsuits and underwear gone wrong, who had nothing better to do with their lives. That had always been his basic opinion of them. He then realised his car was replaced by a blue _something_ on wheels. It was like a remixed Batmobile that matched the superhero suit that had attacked him from the orb, which was currently 'deactivated' and settled with glowing on his wrist. And he was confused; more confused than he'd ever been, and ever would be.

"Must I explain everything?" The mysterious voice asked suddenly, startling Chad. He thought he was alone in the clearing – he was wrong.

"Yeah," he said simply. This was all too much for one day. As if Sonny breaking up with him wasn't already giving him enough stress, this superhero thing had to come along and shock him even more.

"Get in the vehicle and leave!" The voice yelled. Chad was afraid. And that was something big, considering the fact that he was usually brave, and never feared anything. He suddenly knew exactly what to do and where to go. He sat in the strange vehicle, and started to drive – he had a plan in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was extremely short, and you all deserve more, having waited so long, but I've been busy and going through writer's block with this! So, more is soon to come, I hope!<strong>

**Peace and reviews! :)**

**- Sarah :D**


	3. Pixelated

**So, I watched Ra-One last night, and now I have some inspiration for this! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>_

_**Chapter 3 – Pixelated**_

I drove as fast as the weird vehicle would possibly let me, until I reached the destination I needed. I parked right outside the massive building and headed inside, straight to the reception desk. I was silently hoping I'd be able to get some answers here… Suddenly, the orb-thing shot a blast of shocking pain through my arm, which made me scream extremely loud profanities at it. People around the lobby area of the expensive office building stared, but I really didn't care at that moment. "Fuck! Damn this stupid – oh, hey Lucy." I looked up, to see that I'd bumped into the very person I was there to visit.

"It's Lucifer, not Lucy. And this is the real world, so the name's Jordan," My friend, Jordan, who worked there as a video game programmer or something like that, said. His real-real name was unpronounceable by anyone other than himself, so everyone just called him Jordan. Confusing. He had too many names.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said, bored.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked cheerfully, whilst leading the way to an elevator.

"Well, you're not gonna believe this, but apparently, I'm a superhero," I replied simply.

He stared at me in total shock. "You're kidding."

"Dude, I _wish_ I was kidding." The elevator stopped with an annoyingly loud '_ding_', and we stepped out. Jordan led the way to the main programming office, which was full of super-computers, screens displaying words I couldn't make sense of, and…robots?

"Are you turning into a mad scientist or something?" I asked him, looking around.

"No, you idiot. This is the prototype version of a new gaming software we're using our top secret technology to design," he replied proudly, "Try it out if you want." He handed me a small box. I opened it, to see that there was a small red orb inside, just like the blue one that had attacked me, glowing peacefully.

"Oh, hell no!" I yelled, throwing the box back to him.

"What's the problem?" he asked, confused. I wasn't going to even go near that thing after what happened with the blue orb!

"This! This freaking _devil device_ is the problem!" I shouted, pushing back my sleeve to show him the glowing orb – the reason I was there in the first place.

"Chad… Where did you get that?" Jordan asked slowly, giving me a suspicious look. I told him the entire story of how I ended up with a blue glow on my wrist, and he listened intently.

"Hey, Cooper!" Maya, his assistant, suddenly said, walking in and smiling at me.

"Hey, who are you again?" I joked, having not seen her in ages. She giggled, and Jordan shot us both death glares. "Chill, I'm not flirting with your crush," I told him, and he chuckled fakely.

"Crush. Pfft." Denial, obviously. But I didn't care – of course, I was not a meddler; I was just there for my own selfish purposes.

"Yeah, and you have a girlfriend already, don't you?" Maya said to me. I started thinking about Sonny again. _No, I don't… Sonny isn't my girlfriend anymore… My Sonshine is no longer mine…_

I was thrown out of my thoughts and to the ground by another shocking zap in my arm. The orb on my wrist seemed to be flashing – it went from pink, to black, to red, to white, and kept zapping me. After about five more shocks, it stopped and resumed glowing its' steady blue.

"Oh my god! Chad, are you alright?" Maya asked worriedly, kneeling beside me.

"Uh, Chad?" Jordan said, sounding slightly nervous and confused. He was standing in front of one of the super-computers, tapping at the keys at an unnatural speed.

"What?" I asked.

"This may sound a little strange," he started, "but, uh… You're not human anymore."

"Gaming obsessed idiot that plays by a girl's name say _what_?" I blabbered. Yes, a Hannah Montana-ish line was the best I could do in my moment of total shock. I have younger cousins, okay?

"That orb on your wrist was the missing part of the prototype of the new game we're designing. We thought we'd lost it, so we were just trying to make another. But this video game – it's not like the usual ones you get. It's even bigger and better than 3D. That orb gives you full control of your player on the screen. You move, it moves. And now we know why C's been playing up all day," Jordan explained. He pressed a button on a remote, and a huge television screen flashed to life on one of the walls, "Try it."

I stood up and moved my hand hesitantly, and the character on the screen did the exact same actions as me – he also stood up and moved his hand. So that might have been why I'd crushed that pen earlier that day… "Woah. Lucy, you're dead meat!" I yelled.

"Lu-ci-fer." He growled through his teeth.

"What-e-ver," I said, in the same tone, mocking him.

"So, what are you going to do?" Maya asked, worried. I knew she liked me; there weren't many girls out there that didn't. In fact, there weren't _any _girls that didn't like CDC. Besides one. But I wasn't bothered about her at that moment.

"Well, until we work something out, you've got to _be_ C," Jordan said, turning to me.

"Who the hell is C?" I asked, confused.

"The superhero in this game," he replied, "Any more questions?"

"Yeah. If I'm not human, what am I?" I asked, confused. Well, it was a justified question.

"You're a CGI." He must have noticed the even more confused look on my face, because he added, "A Computer Generated Image. You've become a collection of pixels, made up from many electrical rays and waves – the same waves used by signals and communication devices. You're now an anomaly; a cross between our world, and the invisible virtual world around us."

Only one word echoed in my head: _'WHAT?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was good enough… LOL at least I didn't take two months to update again!<strong>

**Reviewify.**

**-Sarah :)**


End file.
